


Changing (In More Ways Than One)

by CucumbersInGold



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, and everyone's safe, and they're in love, and tony can sleep, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumbersInGold/pseuds/CucumbersInGold
Summary: Tony Stark reflects as he changes a wet diaper in the wee hours of the morning. Stephen Strange waits in bed.





	Changing (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> figured i'd mix it up, keep changing where i put the notes
> 
> ANYWAYS they have a baby fight me
> 
> [my tumblr](http://klimt-and-cumberbatch.tumblr.com/)

It was around four in the morning when the baby monitor crackled to life on the bedside table, a thin and high wail breaking through the tiny speaker. Tony immediately shot up, his eyes still closed as he attempted to drag himself up and out of layers and layers of sleep.

“FRIDAY, lights at fifty percent,” he grunted, fumbling around until the soles of his feet made contact with the cool hardwood floor of his bedroom.

“Tony,” came Stephen’s sleepy rumble, “s’my turn. I’ll get ‘im.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Tony yawned, his jaw cracking as he pulled on a pair of sweats. “FRI, what’re we looking at?”

“Looks like a wet diaper, boss.”

“Fun, fun, fun. Be right back, Steph.”

Stephen turned over, looking at his husband. “You don’t have to be the only one to go to him when he needs something, yknow.”

Tony paused, looking back at Stephen as another hiccup and cry spilled into their bedroom. “Yeah. I know.” He leaned over, pressing a dry kiss to Stephen’s temple. “I got it. Go back to sleep.”

Stephen mumbled something and turned over, drifting off again. Tony smiled, fixing the blankets for a moment before another punitive cry sent him jogging down the hall towards the newly-finished nursery, FRIDAY bringing up the lights just a tad to help him see his currently very unhappy son.

“Hey, there, little guy,” he cooed quietly, lifting the baby into his arms. “Ooh, yeah, I know, it sucks peeing your pants, huh? Here, let Daddy get you cleaned up, Eli. I gotcha.”

Tony gently laid Elliot down on the changing table, smiling softly at the little boy, making a soft sound of sympathy as another cry tore its way from the infant’s throat. “Ooh, you’re mad, huh?” He asked, getting him into a fresh diaper and buttoning his onesie back up. “Hey, now. No more tears, okay? Daddy’s right here. He’s always gonna be right here.”

A little walk around the room later, Elliot was asleep again, drooling into Tony’s shoulder, his pudgy little hands twitching as he dreamed. Tony held him close for a bit longer before laying him back in his crib, kissing his dark hair tenderly. “Sleep well, little buddy. Love ya.”

Stephen and Tony had decided to bring Elliot home months ago. He was just over six months old now, and Tony couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. Iron Man was still a duty, of course, but the other Avengers seemed to be doing their best to give he and Stephen a bit of a break, at least until Elliot was a bit older.

Tony spent every waking moment he had with his son attached to his hip. Going out for a coffee run? Elliot was strapped into his carrier, matching sunglasses pulled over his little eyes as father and son stepped out. Grocery shopping? Can a man get a cart with a seat for his baby, please? Museums, walks in the park, visits to Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey. Anywhere Tony went, Elliot went (well, almost).

Stephen saw it all, and he knew that Tony was digging in his heels at the opposite end of the spectrum of where his own father had sat. He knew that every time Tony held Elliot, or told him he loved him, or showed him any kind of affection, really, that he was undoing years of his own hurt, and giving in to his worst fears.

He was doing everything to not be Howard.

And Stephen’s heart ached with how full it was of love and devotion to his husband, to this incredible man that he’d started a life with.

He felt the bed dip as Tony came back, turning over to drag him into a sleepy embrace. “He okay?“

Tony nodded, happily nestling his bottom into the dip of Stephen’s pelvis. “Uh huh. Just - needed a change,” he yawned, closing his eyes as he settled back down.

Stephen smiled, his hold tightening slightly. “I love you.”

“Mm, love you, too, baby.”

“And you’re a great father, Tony. You take such good care of our boy.“

Tony stilled slightly, his eyes opening again, staring at the far wall through the dark of their bedroom. “Yeah?” He asked, trying and failing to keep the uncertainty from his voice.

The fabric of their pillowcases whispered as Stephen nodded his head. “Uh huh. He loves you so much already. I can see it.”

Tony smiled, taking one of Stephen’s hands from around his waist and kissing the back of it gently. "Thanks, hon.”

“Mm, you’re welcome,” Stephen murmured. “G’night, Tones. I’ll see you in the morning. I’ve got dibs on feeding him his breakfast.”

Tony chuckled, turning and burying his face in his husband’s neck, sighing softly. “Oh, fine. But that means I get lunchtime.”

Stephen smeared his lips lazily against Tony’s hairline, sleep beginning to dig its hooks into him and drag him away. “Fine. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Stephen snored elegantly in response.

Tony smiled, laying in the darkness with his eyes wide open, basking in the joy that was his little family that he’d managed to make all on his own.

His mind was quiet. His heart was full.

He was happy.


End file.
